


Forever i will be with you

by Anonymous



Series: and I know you’ll be mine forever [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Hppy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Predictions, See the Future, Visions, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nicky have one ability to have some predictions/visions about his future.Sometimes they are good sometimes they are not good...He is pining for Alex and he doesn't knew that another person in the NHL was the same as him for the ability and pining.





	Forever i will be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea since a while because i really wanted to write one fic about Sid & Nicky be friends and that they are pining for their Russian.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And only corrected by Grammarly
> 
> Title come from one russian song.

Nicky is surprised when he can have predictions of his future in his dreams, people say it's one gift but sometimes it's not one gift when he knows something bad will happen...  
  
Especially when he is pining about Alex and that he can't have him because he was with a lot of girls and he doesn't want to ask Alex and tell him his feelings he is just scared. He knows his predictions tell that he will be with Alex in the future but he doesn't know it's will happen.  
  
Sometimes when he is at bar with the team and watch Alex he can't stop thinking of them together and then he remember that they are not together yet and he is sad again...  
  
He know he is not the only one with this ability in the NHL, one day during ASG he was kinda out with the metro team and some drinks and he have talked about this and Sid have told him "I know totally how you feel" and they begun to be friends about that they wanted their Russian, their love was obvious everyone knew about their feelings but Alex and Geno didn't catch this...  
  
Generally, after some games of Caps vs Pens, Sid goes see Nicky where they can talk freely about their ability "Why it's so hard to be pining at someone that you don't have right now and that you know you will have in the future" say, Sid  
"I really don't know but it's hurt" say Nicky  
"Oh yes I know and it's hurt when you have some predictions and that you know what gonna happen but you can't do something" say Sid while thinking about his bad injury...  
"You think at 2011?" said Nicky because he knew that if Sid has this he would have maybe done something for Protect this but it's was so hard...  
"Yeah..."  
  
What was crazier is when Alex have thought that Sid and he were boyfriends because they were good friends and spend time together.  
  
Then one day Sid had been kissed by Geno and he returns the kiss "I love you" says Geno  
  
"I love you too and since a while, I thought it's was just one crush but no I was really in love with you"  
  
"Why you never told me this?"  
  
"Because I was scared that you don't love me that you don't return my feelings, that I didn't know if you were interested in guys..."  
  
"Sid I love you since a while too, I have never seen you with someone and didn't know if you had one boyfriend or other and if you wanted me, I have tried to flirt with you but it's has failed..."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I flirt with you all the time and let's say that I was trying to date you everytime we have dinner together"  
  
"I never knew..."  
  
"I know and I began jealous you spend time with Nicky because I could lose you and I don't want that so I have told to myself that I should tell you my feelings and kiss you"  
  
"You were right for doing this, I'm happy."  
  
They spend the night together where a little after Sid text Nicky and tell him "My prediction has happened maybe yours will happen to you too soon."  
  
Nicky, when he saw the text, was smiling because he was happy that Sid had his happy ending and give him courage for wait until it happens to him and Alex.  
  
Alex always looked at him, he was always touching him, he even invited him to dinner multiples times and Alex have tried cooking it's was just weird.  
  
"Nicky I know it's weird that I cook, but I'm trying to give one good impression"  
  
Nicky was so blushing because he didn't see arrive this at all because Alex trying to cook for Nicky.  
  
"Alex why you do that?"  
  
"Because I want to show you that I care about you and that I want to be with you and that I love you"  
  
Nicky kiss Alex and tell him "I love you"  
  
Alex was smiling and said "I'm sorry I get jealous but I was so in love with you, I really wanted to tell you sooner but I was still not comfortable with the fact about my cooking"  
  
"Alex..."  
  
"I can be a good boyfriend or maybe later more I want to take care of you"  
  
Oh yes, Nicky remembers his predictions about Alex taking care of him and he knew that right now it's a good time for his happy ending.  
  
They kiss again and finally spend the night.  
  
The next day Nicky decide to tell about his ability to Alex and he is okay about all of this even listen about this.  
  
Then he began to have the predictions about his future about his marriage or even when they have kids.  
He can't wait for this to happen.  
  
Even the part when he will have a son and that he began to date the son of Sid and Geno and that they kiss at the draft.


End file.
